Bickering under Moonlight
by proud ravenclaw
Summary: What happens when Hikaru goes out and sees Eagle out in the ocean. A little talk might send their world right side over. One shot Hikaru/Eagle


As we all slept in Yakumo's house, I could hear the distant noises of the children's laughter's echo throughout the whole house. I looked to my right as I watched Cagali and Aqua sleep. Cagali was so lucky. By talking with her, she had a great home on her planet.

_What was it called again, E-arth_

Well I'm not sure. All I know was that she had parents who loved her. I didn't even have that. I Hikaru Akane, was beaten brutally by my own father. I hated the way he treated me. I threw the blankets away from me as I began to think of my father. The more I thought about him, the more it made me angry and frustrated with him. The only reason flames were shot at my back and face was because he said I reminded him of my mother. I could feel steam rise from my chest as my thoughts of hatred grew higher.

I planted myself to sit up right on my bed and tried to calm down as best I could. I could feel my red flamed hair sweat and stick to my forehead and shoulders.

_Stupid Fire!_

I reached for a green robe that Yakumo had lent me and headed outside. The cold air wisped my face and my steam began to cool. Every day I had to do this. Otherwise I would lose control of my flame. I sat down and stared to my right where the waves splashed up against the shore.

_Mother…._

_Where are you?_

_I miss you, I need you. _

My eyes shot open as I saw figure walk across the sandy shore. I ran toward the figure in bare feet ignoring the pain of the rocks poking at my heels. I stopped at a boulder peeking to the figure staring up at the moon. For a second I thought it was my mother, but until a light emitted from its chest. I let out a squeak and I panicked. I heard footsteps and there was no place to run. I hid behind the boulder as best I could.

"Hikaru?" A boy's voice asked me.

I recognized the voice and my body relaxed. "Eagle?" I said turning away from the boulder to face him.

His silver blonde hair shined with the moonlight, but something else did as well. I noticed that this was the first time I saw him without a long sleeve shirt or coat. His arms held strange blue markings and I couldn't help but stretch my hand out to touch them. He panicked and ran into the boulder. I was hypnotized. I was able to tell they were all over his body as the markings hid under the rest of his clothes. I traced my hand to his neck. He firmly grasped my hand to stop me from moving any further.

I fell back into reality and turned away from him. I could tell I was turning the same color as my hair. I could hear him snicker. He traveled around me like a snakebird. He leaned in close to me. "You're blushing," he simply stated.

"Well who asked you?" I said turning away again.

He shrugged, but I became curious again. "What were those markings?" I asked him and noticed that they were gone now.

"Nothing," he said his tone of voice suddenly changing. "What are you doing out here?" He suddenly asked.

"No reason, I just needed time to think," I said looking out to the ocean again. I still had that ounce of hope that she would return, but of course that was just a dream.

"Me too," He said kneeling against the boulder and sat down on it. I followed him.

It was silent for what felt like hours as I stared out into the ocean and he stared out into the moon. I looked at him. I really didn't want to push the question of those markings. I was scared what the answer might be. I heard of markings like that from stories that travelers used to tell into the pub. They said when the moon shines its brightest a shadow is casted so big on Ansem that it covers the whole area in darkness. But soon the moon gives up its power and travels to Ansem to give off light because it grows jealous of the dark. It travels into people and it grows into humans. Some people used to think it was a gift of the goddesses and gods, but they soon figured out it was nothing like a gift, a curse in other words.

I felt a hand caress my cheek. I turned to Eagle. "You were crying," he responded softly.

I slapped his hand away and wiped off my own tears. "No I wasn't!" I shouted softly.

I was crying, but I wasn't going to admit that especially to someone like Eagle. "Why do you have to be like that?!" Eagle screamed.

"Be like what?!" I screamed raising my voice and losing my temper.

"So…so hot headed!"

"Well I am a fire element!" I screamed waving my hands in the hair; it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That doesn't give you the right to act like a fiery bitch!" He yelled to her.

I felt my hair burst into flames and my eyes must have reflected my anger because Eagle stepped back. "I'm going to bed!" I screamed stomping my way back to the house.

I felt a cold hand grasp my wrist and felt my body turn. Soft lips crashed against mine and my eyes opened wide. Eagle was kissing me.

_Eek! Oh gosh what do I do!!_

"Kiss back duh," I heard my alter ego, Amber, scream in a demanding tone inside my head.

I gave in and let myself give in to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his cold arms wrap around my waist. This notion of hearty passion in reality was calming down. I slowly felt his lips leave mine. He quickly pulled away from me and took three steps back.

"Sorry," He whispered. I could tell he was blushing and I gave a small grin.

I ran toward him and pushed him onto the sand so I was now lying on top. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and pulled back. "Don't ever call me that again," I said poking his chest. I heard him chuckle and somehow our weights shifted so he was now lying on top of me.

"K then, my fiery guardian," he said before placing a kiss on my lips.

**Author's note: I really loved the book fantasy fighters and I felt like I had to write a story from this. I know the Hikaru and Eagle relationship is like sibling bickering, but if you read between the lines, maybe a small pairing. Well I don't know. I hope you liked it. **


End file.
